


words don't flow as easily as they used to

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: late night ramblings, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just another overdramatic teen making a big deal about her life on ao3





	words don't flow as easily as they used to

can't sleep again

* * *

_life._

* * *

pressing keys with hesitation

how can buttons on a laptop correspond with emotions?

and there's an endless itch that i can't scratch because it lies beneath my skin

so many things i wish i had said

_[insert memories here]_

my version of adrenaline is the possibility of getting caught writing this.

and writing is so, so, draining.

i am tired of trying to make my thoughts look pretty.

goodnight

 


End file.
